


night owls hear interesting things

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Five Blondes and Levi [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hanji introduced him to a hot, interesting, and intelligent man, he had no idea things would be like this.<br/>Who fucking adopts four kids by himself?<br/>Who says shit like that in their sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	night owls hear interesting things

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://31.media.tumblr.com/e634ab6ce01601162f3a386304d3d448/tumblr_n9uzceK1B21qlhxkpo3_1280.png
> 
> Also thank you to Alix (knic28) because we shout headcanons at each other and those turn into fics and it's my favorite thing.

Erwin, as the impossibly perfect human being he was, liked to go to bed at reasonable hours.

Levi, a life-long night owl, didn’t understand at all. Why would you go to bed when there were books to read and music to listen to and people to talk to and so many amazing things to do? What could possibly be so attractive about mornings?

Besides, sleeping in was awesome.

Whatever. Erwin didn’t mind if there was a light on while he slept, and he didn’t try to wake Levi too early in the morning.

One night, he was up into the early hours of the morning reading peacefully, and Erwin stirred beside him. Levi barely spared a glance over, used to the slight movements and mumbles he made.

But this time, this time was different.

Erwin sat straight up, and turned to him.

Levi looked at him, expecting something mundane like “I need some water,” but no.

“I want an army of wacky inflatable arm tube men.”

Mouth open in shock, he could only watch as Erwin smiled slightly, laid down on his side, and went back to sleep.

_What just happened._

“Erwin? Are you awake?”

He started snoring.

Levi stared at him, poked his side once or twice, and stared at the wall.

When Hanji introduced him to a hot, interesting, and intelligent man, he had no idea things would be like this.

Who fucking adopts four kids by himself?

Who _says shit like that in their sleep?_

Shaking his head, Levi bookmarked his place, turned off the light, and got out of bed with his pillow.

He wasn’t gonna share a bed with someone who _wanted a fucking army of wavy tube men._

So he slept on the couch that night.

\--

Armin woke early that morning, needing to go to the bathroom and get some water. Checking his phone as he walked up the stairs, he smiled. Eren had fallen asleep on him last night, and sent a half-finished text. And called him Legout, but whatever.

Getting his water, he was about to go back downstairs, when he heard fabric rustling from the living room.

He went to see what it was, and stopped short.

Levi was asleep on the couch.

What the fuck?

Armin put his cup down, and went over to shake him awake.

Levi opened his eyes halfway, staring blearily at him.

“What?”

“Why are you on the couch?”

He took a minute to process, blinking slowly.

“Oh. Well, it’s cause your father is fucking terrifying.”

With that, he rolled over, ignoring Armin’s further questions, and went back to sleep.

Armin stood there, confused.

Seriously, what the fuck?

Ugh, it was too early for this.

Before he grabbed his cup, he dug his phone out of his pocket, and took a photo for evidence, and then went back downstairs and back to bed.

\--

Erwin sighed as he woke up, bed cold beside him.

Wh- where was Levi?

Not there, apparently.

He stared at the ceiling, trying to grasp the details of a strange and vivid dream.

It was… something about an army?


End file.
